Club Strider
by Miss Model
Summary: John just wants the old Dave back, Karkat just wants John and Dave just wants to live up to the Strider name. But is losing John really worth being cool? DaveJohn, KarJohn. ClubStuck!


**Otaku's Note: **Well, since the last story I wrote was a fail, here's another one to make up for it! Haha, I hope you like it! Apologies to Aquella who reviewed to that other story- sorry but it didn't really work out **:**B I hope you like this one though!

Here goes!

**Warning(S):** Obvious BL/Guy x Guy hints, some PARTYYROCKIN'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does. He's God.

* * *

**Club Strider  
**A quickie oneshot by Otakusama Rengette

* * *

The sun had set, the street lights flickered on and the dark side of New York came to life. Clubs were opened, females and males in skanky clothing poured in and out, stumbling on the streets after an insane dose of booze and bobbing their heads to the sick beats that came from inside the neon-lit party houses.

A bright purple jeep pulled up in the front of _Club Strider_, a well-known hotspot that was run by two brothers, the main-owner and DJ, Dirk Strider- though most people called him 'Bro'. And of course, the younger brother, Dave Strider. The Strider Brothers were both _ extremely_ attractive, having hundreds of fans that were both male and female.

They were feared as well- if you messed with a Strider, you messed with the whole neighbourhood. They'd make your life a living hell. Dirk and Dave Strider sure as hell wasn't someone you'd like to mess with.

A shaggy haired college student stepped out of the jeep, his eyes glazed over and face-paint drooping. He had a lazy smile on his face, and waited for his friends- his college buddies, Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor, to step out of the jeep. He locked it as soon as they stepped out, stuffing the keys into his pants pocket.

His name was Gamzee Makara. And he was feeling pretty chilled at the moment, surrounded by his two brothers and them visiting one of the best places in town. He really needed a break from all the uptight teachers and textbooks. Yeah. That sounded about right.

They walked up to the entrance, showing the bouncers their membership cards (yeah, you needed membership cards to get in; and they weren't easy to get, too). Entering the building and trying to avoid the various bodies grinding against each other, the guys made their way up to the second floor and towards the glass tables near the windows.

"Hey, Sollux." They turned their attention to the person who had approached their table, Aradia Megido. She was a beautiful, serene person- who was currently dating Sollux Captor. Exchanging a quick kiss, Aradia sat down next to her boyfriend, and started to talk about what they had recently missed out, going to separate colleges and all.

Karkat grunted and wandered off for a drink, not wanting to interrupt the two. Gamzee merely settled for laying his head on the table, sleepily staring at the dancing bodies on the first floor over the balcony.

"Hey, fuckass- here." Karkat passed Gamzee a mug of root beer. Honking his thanks (with the horn he'd plucked off a clown from the circus when he was back in Iowa), he greedily consumed the liquid. He wasn't one for alcohol- he didn't need it after all.

He could get high practically off _anything_. Sometimes he went berserk, or a little hyper. He was just motherfuckin' stoked that he had friends despite all his shit.

"Oh, hey guys!" Nepeta walked over to their little table, a bright smile on her face and Equius following behind her (like always). "What's up! Party night again?" She said cheerfully, leaning against the balcony railing.

"You got it, bro." Gamzee said, giving a slow wave. "Ha! I only came because Sollux practically blackmailed me into coming... you_ fuckass_." Karkat grumbled under his breath. Sollux blinked.

A familiar cackle was heard. Then a stick came outta nowhere and whacked Karkat on his head. He yelled, leaping up from his seat and turning around to glare at none other than the infamous Terezi Pyrope.

"Don't be shy, Karkles! We all know why you came here for. Right?" She grinned, turning to the others. Sollux and Aradia nodded, Aradia smiling slightly. Sollux just looked downright sneaky.

"Huh? What're you talking about, Terezi?" Nepeta said, confused. Terezi laughed again, pushing her red glasses up her nose. "I'm talking about the reason why Karkat joins our Friday night raves- or more specifically, the _person_ he's hopelessly pining for."

Karkat flushed a brilliant red. He swatted madly at Terezi, trying to get her to stop talking. Of course, this escalated into a full-out fight between them, throwing candles and drinks and chairs at each other. Good thing they were the only people on the second-floor bar; the rest of the club-goers were on the first floor dancing to the insane beats Bro was making or (as Gamzee put it) 'mAkInG mIrAcLeS' in the third floor rooms.

"Hey, what's goin' on here."

The gang looked up to find a blonde teen with a pair of shades on his face, the infamous scratch-disk logo on his shirt. It was Dave Strider, and there was a really... well-endowed girl clinging onto his arm.

"Strider." Karkat snarled, clenching his fists. He looked rather serious- not like when he'd pick small, playful fights with Terezi or Sollux. This was full on, no-shit anger.

"Who's that, Strider, and where's John?" Karkat demanded. Gamzee raised his eyebrows. John? Who was that? The name sounded familiar though.

"Don't know. He said he wanted some time alone." Dave shrugged, looking off to the side, taking a sip from his drink and the girl giggled, pressing her body firmly to his. Seeing this, Karkat made a few steps towards them.

"He's your _boyfriend_, Strider! I don't know what the FUCK John sees in a bastard like you-"

"Fuck off, Vantas. I'm better than you, that's all. Pull that stick outta your ass."

Karkat's face reddened, and he leapt forwards... but was promptly pulled back by Terezi, who whapped his head firmly with her walking stick. "Now, now, Karkles. No need to waste you breath on that piece of trash," She chastised.

Dave Strider merely snorted. "Later, losers. You're lucky John's against me kicking you out... _permanently_." He sneered, walking up the stairs towards the third floor, the girl practically vibrating with excitement.

The music continued to pound in their ears.


End file.
